battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Commando
| game file name = s_commando }} Overview The Commando is a premium unit that costs . It is unlocked at Level 30 and requires a Level 7 Barracks and a SpecOps Center. The Commando is one of a few units that gets improved damage reduction at higher ranks (against in this case). The Wolf Pickup outclasses this even at rank 6, but the trade-off is a higher level requirement, repair cost, and lack of the grenade launcher attack. The Commando's Assault Rifle can chew up unarmored infantry and its high defense and dodge stats, along with large health pool, allows it to last longer, making the Commando one of the better anti-infantry units. It is much like the veteran unlocked at later levels. At Rank 3, the Explosive Shell attack is available, which gives the Commando the ability to attack armored units, such as Tanks, more effectively because of the Grenade Launcher's damage quality. Researching this attack is advised. With both attacks equipped it can attack nearly every turn, and wear down armor very quickly. A free Commando can be earned during the Siege of Marin mission. However, it should be noted that the Commando costs Steel to heal with a level 1 Hospital. Players typically will not have any Steel Mills at this point in their career, so special attention and care are needed when fielding this "free" unit, otherwise the player will have to wait levels in order to produce the resources needed to heal this unit. Attacks Assault Rifle= }} |-| Grenade Launcher= , | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Indirect | cooldown = 1 | targets = Air, Ground | game file name = grenade_launcher_exp }} }} Statistics 100% | damagemod2 = 100% | damagemod3 = 100% | damagemod4 = 100% | damagemod5 = 85% | damagemod6 = 85% | pc2 = | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 10; 12; 15; 17; 20; 22 }} Cost Trivia * While it has the same general look of all other Imperial soldiers, notable differences include the red bandana around the head and wrappings around the arm and rifle, which shows their seasoned soldier status. * With the Grenade Launcher, the Commando can attack five turns consecutively before needing to wait for an attack to come off of cooldown. * The Commando appears to have explosives in his backpack * In the game files Commandos are referred to as Rangers and the Ranger is referred to as Commando. * The Commando does not appear to have buttons on its trenchcoat. Updates 4.0 Patch * Grenade attack gained the ability to hit air targets. 2.2 Patch * Promotion costs slightly increased. * Unit Value reduced: Rank 1: 14→10, Rank 2: 16→12, Rank 3: 18→15, Rank 4: 20→17, Rank 5: 23→20 1.5 Patch * Weapon and attack option added, Grenade Launcher/Explosive Shell. Gallery File:Ranger front.png|Front. File:Ranger back.png |Back. File:Ranger icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:Nano